Kept Watch!
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "Ah, tak apa Sasuke. Tak usah sungkan. Aku ikhlas melakukannya untukmu. Selama 24 jam ke depan akan ada waktu spesial. Waktu di mana aku mengawasimu, Uchiha Sasuke. Semua gerak-gerikmu," Suigetsu terkekeh. Drabble Fict, Sasuke and Suigetsu Little Story.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke and Suigetsu Little Story, Drabble Fict, Shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

**_Kept Watch!_ **

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

"Minggir, bodoh! Aku ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke!" Suara protes dan memaksa datang dari gadis berambut merah menyala. Niatnya untuk berbicara atau lebih tepatnya mendekati Sasuke Uchiha sirna ketika si manusia ikan Suigetsu mencegat jalannya. Dan niat tinggallah niat untuk Karin.

"Sasuke tak ingin kau ganggu," ucap santai Suigetsu menghalangi sang gadis dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang botol minuman yang kini sedang disedotnya. Terasa begitu segar.

"Brengsek kau! Menyingkir! Apa masalahmu?"

"Eng~ Kau bukan ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke, tapi kau ingin bergelayut manja di dekatnya, 'kan?" Suigetsu tertawa ringan. Violetnya memandang remeh ke arah Karin. Mungkin saja tebakannya itu memang benar. "Sasuke akan ada dalam pengawasanku... selama 24 jam,"

"Cih! Untuk apa kau berbuat begitu? Sasuke bukan anak kecil. Jadi..." Karin menepis tangan Suigetsu dan mendorong kuat-kuat tubuh rekannya itu, "menyingkirlah, ikan busuk!" desisnya kesal. Mata merahnya berkilat menatap sang Hozuki.

Suigetsu menggeleng, tanda ketidaksetujuannya, lalu menjawab, "Tidak." dengan ringannya.

"Suigetsu, kauu!" Gigi Karin bergeletuk. Emosi dalam dirinya hampir memuncak. Dan tindakan yang dilakukan Suigetsu benar-benar keterlaluan, pikirnya.

"Apa?" Suigetsu memandang Karin dengan tatapan bodohnya. Dan sejak kapan ada hak untuk tidak memperbolehkan seorang wanita bernama Karin menemui Uchiha Sasuke?

Karin mengambil satu langkah mundur. Tangannya bergerak membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Kau mau mati, ya?" geramnya kemudian.

"... Kalian berdua hentikan," Sebuah suara berat memotong semuanya. Termasuk adu mulut yang sekarang sedang terjadi. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hoii, Sasuke~" sapa Suigetsu singkat. Lalu, ia menyedot kembali minuman yang dipegangnya. Sedetik kemudian ia berkata, "Kau tak keberatan 'kan jika aku mengawasimu selama 24 jam?"

Sasuke diam, tak merespon perkataan sang Hozuki.

"Khufufufu..." Karin tertawa mengejek, "Sasuke tak mau, ikan bau!"

"Kau pikir Sasuke juga suka jika kau dekati dan kau gerayangi, hm?" Pertanyaan berbalik tepat ke arah satu-satunya gadis di tim Taka.

"E-eh? Sasuke... dia..."

"Sasuke, senangkah kau saat Karin menggelayuti tanganmu?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanpa berkata. "Lihat 'kan? Jadi, menyingkirlah. Mana ada shinobi yang nyaman dengan wanita cerewet sepertimu. Sasuke saja tidak," Suigetsu tersenyum lebar tanpa beban. Itu kesukaannya.

Sebuah kepalan tangan disiapkan Karin sebagai hadiah spesial untuk Suigetsu. Otot-otot di wajah Karin menegang dengan sempurna. "Cih! Kauu!" Kepalan itu bergerak cepat ke arah Suigetsu, tapi tertahan. Ya, tertahan oleh sesuatu.

"Kubilang hentikan," dingin perkataan itu meluncur. Mata oniks Sasuke memandang ke arah dua rekannya bergantian. Sudah muak ia mendengar ocehan dan adu mulut yang tak berguna dari keduanya.

Suigetsu terdiam, detik selanjutnya ia menampakkan deretan gigi tajamnya. Suigetsu melipat kedua tangannya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sembari berkata, "_Poor Karin._ Ckckck,"

"Dan kau juga," ucap Sasuke datar, melepas genggamannya dari tangan gadis di timnya.

"Ouch! Kau menegurku juga, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia malah berjalan membelakangi Suigetsu dan Karin. Langkah yang begitu tenang.

Suigetsu bergerak menyusul pimpinannya, berusaha untuk menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Sasuke. "Kau senang 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu dengan tawa kecil.

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbicara tanpa memandang si manusia ikan di sampingnya.

"Senang karena aku akan mengawasimu selama 24 jam,"

Sasuke kini menatap mata violet lawan bicaranya. Datar dan menyembunyikan suatu tanya yang tak terlihat.

"Aku akan mengawasimu, Sasuke. 24 jam penuh," Suigetsu mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V'. Kedua jari itu bergerak seakan ingin menyolok mata oniks Sasuke dan mata Suigetsu sendiri. "Ingat 24 jam penuh, Sasuke."

Sasuke yang mengetahui aba-aba dari Suigetsu hanya bersikap biasa saja. Tetap tenang dan rileks. Mengertikan ia tentang apa yang baru saja dikatakan Suigetsu? Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak.

"Aku tak butuh pengawasan darimu," tolak Sasuke datar.

"Ah, tak apa Sasuke. Tak usah sungkan. Aku ikhlas melakukannya untukmu. Selama 24 jam ke depan akan ada waktu spesial. Waktu di mana aku mengawasimu, Uchiha Sasuke. Semua gerak-gerikmu," Suigetsu terkekeh. Sebuah leluconkah yang ia katakan tadi? Kali ini ia terlalu banyak bicara. Tapi, memang Suigetsu begitu, 'kan?

"Che! Jangan bercanda. Yang ada pasti aku yang mengawasimu. Bukan kau yang mengawasiku,"

Kemudian, langkah kaki Sasuke berlanjut meninggalkan sosok pemuda Hozuki di belakangnya yang terus meneriakkan kalimat '24 jam, Sasuke' berkali-kali.

Suara Suigetsu terdengar samar dari tempat Sasuke berdiri saat ini. Masihkah Suigetsu meneriakkan kalimat yang sama saat ini? Karena suara yang didengar Sasuke masih terdengar.

Sasuke berdiri terdiam. Seulas senyum kecil menghias di wajah putih susunya saat mengingat kata-kata 'aneh' dari Suigetsu. "Konyol." gumamnya pelan. Kali ini Sasuke tak perlu mengeluarkan perkataan yang bertubi-tubi ketika dua rekannya beradu mulut. Hanya untuk saat ini.

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan setiap helai rambut pemuda raven. Mungkin selama 24 jam ke depan ia benar-benar akan ada dalam pengawasan Suigetsu.

Dari kejauhan Suigetsu terus menggumamkan nama Sasuke dan di sela-sela panggilan nama itu, sebuah tawa meledak, mengocok perutnya sendiri. Begitu aneh, tapi nyata.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke." ujar Suigetsu sambil menyedot minumannya lagi. "E-eh? Habis? Minumanku? Noo!"

**...END...

* * *

**

**Mohon maaph jika karakternya masih OOC. T^T Ini fict pertama Tsuki dengan chara Sasuke und Suigetsu. Muahaha... /puakk**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
